The primary objective of this protocol is to compare the effects of Intron A plus Ribavirin to Intron A as a single agent for the treatment of Hepatitis C patients with inherited coagulation disorders. The secondary objective of this protocol is to obtain information about the safety of Ribavirin and Intron A in this patient population. A third objective is to provide open label Ribavirin for use in combination with Intron A for treatment of Hepatitis C in patients with inherited coagulation disorders who are not entered into the controlled trial.